


Always

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Book Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t supposed to happen. For one reason or another, she thinks that they would have just stayed friends - that they would be comrades in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I needed sexy angst.

I always will.

This isn’t supposed to happen. For one reason or another, she thinks that they would have just stayed friends - that they would be comrades in battle.

She only sees him a few times that night. They don’t even dance. She sits with her family and talks with Opal and Asami. The times that she sees him, he’s with Prince Wu or with Bolin, or even Lin. She laughs when she sees him dancing with Lin. It’s such an odd sight.

But then the night winds down and she whistles loudly when Varrick and Zhu Li climb into the small jet plan and take off for their honeymoon. She smiles, thinking that if there were two people in the world meant to be together, it would be them.

She waves to Asami and gives her a hug, promising to see her when they leave together. She’s excited. She knows that deep down, she should stay - but there’s time for her to be the Avatar. Right now, she needs a break and Asami understands. And she needs to be there for her just as she’s always been there for her.

When she turns, she sees him lingering at his table and she comes over to him, watching him playing with a wilted flower between his fingers. “Where’s Bolin?” She asks softly, watching as his warm eyes rise to meet hers.

"The last time I saw him, Opal was dragging him off to Yue Bay," he laughs faintly and she smiles.

"I’m not ready to go to sleep yet," she says and licks her lips, taking the flower from him and plucking each petal slowly. They flutter onto the tablecloth and she looks at him.

"Well, you can escort me back to my apartment if you want," he answers, smiling.

It seems like an innocent proposal.

***

Until her back knocks into one of his shelves in the dark when he walks with her toward his bed. Along the way, she vaguely feels his fingers move up the back of her neck and her hair falls down, brushing against her exposed shoulders.

Their lips crash together and she feels the sting of his teeth dragging against her bottom lip. There’s a moan and she realizes it’s hers, but it seems irrelevant when she hears him hiss.

"Sorry," she whispers, opening her palm. A warm spreads over her skin before a flame flickers. She looks at his face and exhales, looking at how it flickers in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She glances down at his arm. 

"Fine. Don’t think about it." His hand covers hers, extinguishing the flame and drowning them in the darkness of their apartment.

It happens so fast before she can stop. His mouth somehow finds the most sensitive spot on her neck and she can’t help but grab his arm. It grows taut under her grasp and she tries to relax, but she’s too busy falling.

"Korra-" Her name sounds so raw from him and she wonders if her name always sounds like that. She gives into the urge to kiss him and swallow the name as their clothes fall off of them and she feels the sinews of his body.

She’s never done this before, but it feels familiar.

She should say stop.

But then their bodies are twisted together like vines on trees and she doesn’t register the prick she feels.

It all just melts together. Where she ends, he seems to start and where he ends, she begins again.

His mouth is on hers and heels dig into his skin, bringing him closer. She has no idea how he’s holding on with just one arm, but when she sees the flickering of light from the window against the slight sheen on his skin, she exhales slowly and finds her voice dying.

Dying into a quite crescendo of sounds foreign to her until now.

Then she breaks like the strings of a guzheng.

Her name comes from his lips again.

She can’t stand it and presses her lips to his again, swallowing the sound the two syllables make until there is nothing but heavy breaths.

And then silence.

***  
The morning arrives prematurely for her. She opens her eyes and gazes up at the fan slowly spinning. Her body feels foreign to her and she feels the warm flush of the morning after when she realizes the ache she feels.

She turns to look at him, laying on his side, his hair sweeping across his forehead. Her fingers reach to push it away, but she stops. If she touches him, then it will be over.

Her eyes scan the numbers on his clock and she climbs out of bed, pulling on the clothes that carpeted the wooden floor.

And then she leaves like she always does.

She leaves before she can fall again.


End file.
